


Oh Captain Aizen..

by DaddyAizen



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyAizen/pseuds/DaddyAizen
Summary: You're just his third seat, lusting for him. And he's well. Is anyone truly sure of who he is?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I had this idea earlier this morning. I was so excited to write this one shot, and play with second person p.o.v a little more. I'm still not too fond or comfortable with it, but I'll get better. I had a lot of enjoyment writing this, and I hope you all enjoy it's content. Thank you so much for reading! <3

Your steps to your Captain's office were excitable. You (Name), the third seat of squad five. That position was near and dear to your heart being so close to being  _his_ lieutenant. You'd never admit it, but you'd do almost anything for that position if it wasn't already occupied by the lovely Momo Hinamori. She was a docile and sweet girl; far too kind for you to step over just to achieve your own selfish dreams. Besides you could still be plenty close to your Captain.

 

It would be an understatement to say you had a tiny crush on him. You were beyond infatuated, almost more so than Hinamori herself was. But you couldn't help but envy that she got to be  _his_ lieutenant. Of course she was more skilled than you. You had never thought you were more qualified than her, because in brutal honesty you weren't even qualified to be a third seat.

 

It was discouraging but you weren't in that position for your tactical skills but rather the patience and speed you had in accomplishing tedious tasks like mission reports and taxes. For you completing documents was second nature; boring and lame but nonetheless a much needed and desired skill. Even your Captain had commented numerous times of how fortunate he was to have a subordinate of your nature. And each time you couldn't help but blush a deep shade of scarlet. 

 

 

It was like whenever he had complimented your calligraphy in the academy when he taught classes. Frankly you didn't even like calligraphy but had chosen the class as an elective just to see him. Everyday for your last class you got to end a stressful day in a detoxing environment. Although you weren't fond of the art, it was tranquil and didn't strain you physically or mentally. And if you were lucky sometimes he would provoke an interesting discussion between himself and his students on different philosophies and what not. You had never really paid attention during those times, but took advantage of it to basque in his image and gawk at him without it seeing so obscene. 

 

A smile had appeared on your face. Those were memories that you would always cherish and bring a jovial vibe to your mood. Approaching the grand door of his office you did feel a bit apprehensive however. Something was prodding at you. Something unknown and unpleasant. An instinctive gut feeling swarmed around your heart that maybe you shouldn't visit him right now. But how could you bring yourself to turning around when he was right behind that door? The thought of seeing him was far too compelling, and you disregarded your insightful and accurate intuition being more naive than intelligent in that distinct moment.

 

The closer you got, the more intense the twisting in your stomach became. You couldn't pinpoint why. It had to be just a coincidental mistake, right? No. That wasn't your fatal mistake (Name). The fact that you discarded the intense feeling was your downfall.

 

Putting your ear against the door like a child trying to eavesdrop you noticed that there was someone else in there with him. But who would visit the Captain this late in the evening unless it was urgent (or being a pest like you were)? You could have sworn that you heard faint  _moaning._ Your eyes froze over, hand ghosting the dry wood of the door. Fingers gently pressed against it so it would crack open a tad. But it was just enough to confirm your suspicions and gut wrenching instinct.

 

You regretted the attempt to visit him that night. It was the gravest mistake of your life.

 

There bent over his desk was  _her_. The innocent and infamous Lieutenant Hinamori. You couldn't see her face directly, but you knew it was here from the odd hair piece she wore, and the badge on the side of her sleeve. And bucking so intensely into her was the Captain you admired with your whole heart. Captain Aizen.

 

Right before you were about to dart away from the door he had cocked his head in your direction. His chocolate eyes making direct contact with your shaking ones that were on the brink of releasing tears. Captain Aizen's hickory eyes still held the warm sincerity you always admired about him even in the most vulgar of scenarios. He had flashed you a grin.

 

A disgusting grin that made you want to cower from the Seireitei forever. A grin that made you resent your devotion, and the choices you made in life.

 

It haunted you; that image would never be able to flee your vague memory. Being scarred was an understatement, and even traumatized couldn't do how you felt justice. You couldn't just look at him. No, (Name) you couldn't. Turning on your heels you had sprinted down the corridor of the barracks making a jutted right. At this point you didn't feel the apathy to contain your tears. They deserved the mercy that you couldn't be blessed with. Hot streams of liquid mingled with the anxious sweat that had coated your skin. You felt like the last petal falling from a wilting rose. They might as well pronounce you dead.

 

Sliding down the wooden panels of the new corridors wall that was away from his office you clenched your shaking fists. So many emotions, and irrational thoughts ran rampant. You just wanted them all to disappear. The anguish, sorrow, regret, fury. Even the hateful thoughts you had directed at Lieutenant Hinamori were uncalled for. You didn't want to harbor them. They were repulsive just like that sight. 

 

Indignant sniffles and incoherent sobbing was all you could hear. You were too consumed in your own wallowing pity to realize the sound of footsteps nearing your crouched body. Even if you had heard them, they wouldn't have made a difference on the outcome of the game you had already lost. The acknowledgement of them would only make your tears cease a bit sooner.

 

"(Name).." A calm voice soothed.

 

Lifting your head to the familiar lull of  _his_ voice you let your crying eyes shut in embarrassment. He was now on your level, clothed fully, and bearing a concerned expression. The warmth of his palm was on your head. He was comforting you as if you were a child.

 

It only made you more bitter, but you had opened your eyes. "Why are you out so late at night?" He questioned so falsely. It was as if he was pretending that you hadn't see him fucking _her._ You weren't ignorant to that. You were a bright girl (Name). But being a bright girl didn't always mean you were a wise one. Falling into the palm of his hand you had responded with a meek lie, "I had just lost track of time.."

 

Good job (Name). You were a terrible liar. A bloody awful liar. Even your Captain probably expected a more thought out and elaborate lie than that. But he had 'bought' it anyways.

 

"Why were crying (Name)? Did something happen? Did someone _hurt_ you?" He inquired with fake sympathy; the warm hand that was on your head rested on your left cheek. It felt so gentle and coaxing. "No Captain Aizen.. I just.." You paused not really sure of what he wanted to hear. You weren't actually sure of his intentions. Perhaps he hadn't seen you peering through the crack of the door? Maybe he was just staring off and grinning with no intention and just out of slamming his cock into Lieutenant Hinamori. 

 

He tilted his head, a sugared smile decorating his porcelain face. "If you don't feel comfortable telling me that (Name) you don't have to disclose that information. I won't be upset." 

 

"Oh Captain.." Was the only response you could muster feeling such guilt for the negative emotions that had pierced though your heart. A genuine smile had crossed his face, "It is very late. Tomorrow is Sunday so regular squad operations won't be occurring. Why don't you stay the night in my quarters since the door is right behind you?" He suggested.

 

You wanted to gasp, but resisted. His implications had to have been sincere and genuine, right (Name)? He had no ill will behind those kind words and beautiful smile. And his room was right behind you. That was a bit bizarre since you could have sworn it was a solid wall, but people become delirious when in emotional havoc. So of course you accepted his offer graciously. His hand reached for yours, and you grabbed it like a fish nipping at bait.

 

His hand was so warm, and his palm firm but soft. You just wanted to melt right there being so close to him. For him you couldn't stay upset for long. 

 

Captain Aizen's quarters were large, but barren like the landscape of a desert. There was a decorative coffee table with those large books just meant for design, and a simple walnut bookshelf with an abundance of monochromatic books littering it. You wondered what a man like him was into reading. He was quite the intellectual but such a gentleman. Maybe something along the lines of eloquently spoken poetry, or was that too sappy for someone like him?

 

(Name). You're just standing there alone.

 

You weren't quite sure where your Captain had gone. Had you spaced out contextualizing the literature he read for that long? You really needed to get a grip, (Name). 

 

A bit worried, and feeling quite vulnerable being in his quarters you shuffled to the carob table. Lowering yourself to sit down you glanced at the cover of the novelty book. It warranted no title, but just a canvas of garnet. It was a lovely shade, but you did wish it was an actual book. It would give you something to focus on other than the fact that you were sitting on the man who captured your affection's floor. The situation was dream like, and almost unnerving. 

 

Gazing at the tatami mats on the floor you saw a glimpse of feet shuffling your way. Glancing up you saw Aizen carrying a thin tray with a white ceramic mug. It was steaming, perhaps a tea of some sort? That was the common drink here even though you preferred the seemingly unpopular choice of black coffee. That same smile was still on his face, but he had removed his captain's haori. It was a bit odd seeing him without it. 

 

"I had brewed you a cup of coffee, (Name). I noticed that you prefer it when staying overtime to work on papers." He commented, placing the tray next to the book. You had chuckled lightly. Glad someone was attentive enough to care for what you like, but exuberant that he was the one who cared. 

 

"Thank you so much."

 

"It's nothing (Name). Only a humble token of my appreciation for you." 

 

That's strange. He had specifically said 'you' instead of his typical praise for 'your work.'  The remark left you a bit bewildered and flustered a dusty pint tinting your cheeks. You had tucked a loose strand of hair coyly behind your ear. "I'm so glad you decided to stay the evening with me (Name)." He cohered sitting awfully close beside you. That same instinct you had when nearing his door came back. But this time it felt much more grim and urgent. There was no immediate danger near, and even if there was you were with one of the Seireitei's most proficient captain's.

 

Yet something was off. But being blinded by what was in front of you yet again you chose to willfully ignore it. "I'm appreciative for your offer.. Captain Aizen."

 

Turning your head to see where the mug of coffee was, you moved your arm. Only to feel a warm palm on your waist and hot breath coating the side of your neck. "You were so envious of  _her_ weren't you (Name)?" He hushed in your ear. Alarmed, you wanted to pull away from him, but his strength wouldn't let any movement of yours prevail without consequence. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're referencing to Captain Aizen.. Please let go of me. I feel uncomfortable."

 

A husky chuckle filled your ear, and his warm palm had dragged you closer to him. "I know you know, (Name). You witnessed her bent over my own desk did you not? And isn't that the real reason you were sobbing outside?" 

 

The danger. The warnings you had ignored. It all made sense now.

 

"Captain Aizen I'd really like to leave now.. I don't feel comfortable." You repeated hoping that somehow he'd understand and just release you. But it just wasn't that simple.

 

"Jealousy and lying are such unbecoming traits (Name).. I'm  _disgusted_ at your defiance at my questions." He spoke a bit less calmly than before. The hand on your waist was now gripping at the black cloth that covered it. "I wasn't jealous of her!" You screamed feeling so enraged by him. You tried flailing out of his grip, but only ended up even more entangled. Your head had rested on his defined chest, and now both of palms rested on your waist. "You're acting like a petulant child (Name). You wished that it was you bent over."

 

He was correct. You did wish it was you. But that didn't change the fact that he was being such a cruel bastard about it. Those tears that had halted because of him, now stirred because of him. "Why..?" You wept almost incoherently. You just didn't grasp the feasible concept of these dark motives of his. Spun around on his lap, your crying face now met his. That charade of a smile cracking, revealing a discontent scowl. "You're so similar to her (Name).. Both of you are so bright, but so naive when it comes to someone tampering with your emotions."

 

"But you see, when I look at you I don't fantasize about your guts bleeding out on my zanpakuto. I'd rather hear  _you_ shriek my name." He confessed, the cold pads of his digits trailing down the jugular of your neck. You twitched at his macabre comment, but your skin burned at his sensual touch. His desires were tragic, but you were so blinded (Name). What were morals again?

 

"Do you mean that?" You asked so innocently feeling his fingers dip below your collarbone. "Of course, (Name).. I'd love to see Momo bleeding out from my doing." He taunted. "Not that you psychotic bastard!" You screeched impatiently. Honestly you didn't want her dead, but you didn't prioritize her safety at the moment. His frigid palm had ghosted under your protective clothing, and he tore it off from the inside outside. Your lips trembled in fear of his temper, and you had moved your own palms over your exposed breasts.

 

"Do not test me, (Name). I'm a tolerant man, and I'm being quite charitable to you. Now be obedient and do not speak anymore. I don't wish to hear your vocals wasted on such pathetic questions." He commanded, icy palm grazing over your forearms. "Remove them now, (Name)." He dictated, eyes no longer glowing with a jovial glint, but rather hazed with a sinful glare.

 

You nodded your head in disagreement. His own palms easily overwhelming your barricade of arms. You yelped. 

 

He sighed, flicking off his own glasses to side. Chestnut eyes and strong facial features now more pronounced. You were baffled at how someone could look that much more handsome. It wasn't a charming or elegant beauty, but a devilishly handsome face.

 

His hands now found ways to your breasts, and his mouth attached to your bare neck. His body weight pressed you against the floor, releasing small grunts from the pressure. His teeth grazed your neck, but you bit your tongue not wanting to be reactive. You had assumed that would irritate him. And your guess was true. His calloused fingers flicked over your hardened nipples. It still wasn't enough for you to break your silence. He had to work for your pleads and moans.

 

The soft brown hairs off his tickled your neck as he sucked down on the flesh. You wanted to groan, but his actions were of sentiment. You'd feel cheated at giving him the satisfaction he wanted this easily. His lips detached from your neck, leaving an ugly imprint, and his tongue traversed up your neck, and to those clenched lips of yours. He pressed his slim ones against yours, defeating your defense.

 

His hands vacated from your perky breasts, and searched for the hem of your pants. He snaked one palm and you felt him tracing the floral design of embroidery lace. Thumb hooked on both layers of cloth he yanked them away from your lower half. The playing field was always this uneven (Name). You were always bound to loose against him, you were just too blind to notice the subtle hints.

 

Frigid fingers prodded at your clit, having you mewl against his oppressing lips. He inserted a boiling tongue between your shocked lips. Exploring and devouring every untouched space of your wet cavern. His fingers doing the same, prodding at your wetness. His thumb still rolling over your sensual nerves. He had completely dominated you, (Name). You gave him the advantage. You let him feed you out of his palm.

 

Giving in fully, not concerned with your inner judgments anymore, your own palms glided over his tense neck and into the flat tresses of his hair. You could feel his fingers just toying with you, sliding in and out at random intervals.

 

But eventually he had stopped; you weren't quite sure of what he was doing now. You had chosen to be blissfully ignorant, closing your eyes. You could hear the rustling of fabric, and then feel  _him._ No warning, not even a sarcastic taunt before he delved into you. Arching your back in surprise and pain, you allowed one eye to open seeing him now performing those same movements he did to his Lieutenant. But they seemed more real, as if what you saw an illusion.

 

You couldn't adjust to his rough rhythm, and the fact that your mouth was still occupied with his dominant tongue had begun to overwhelm your frail body. His hips meticulously rose and descended. Stifled moans carried from your mouth vibrated in his. This was what you wanted (Name).

 

His lips detached from yours, hollow eyes gazing through your one open one. Everything he could have said was conveyed in that one glance. Hot and pouting moans flying from your lips. "Captain.." You paused feeling the tightening of your stomach. "Aizen.." You breathed, feeling your chest tightening.

 

You could feel his pace become more intense, watching your own boobs bouncing from his hard motions. "Captain Aizen.." You exhaled having him dig deeper and deeper inside of you. He felt so warm.

 

It felt so delicious, and you were almost at nirvana. Did you have no shame (Name)?

 

Subtle grunts of his own escaped the confines of his sickening grin. Deeper, and deeper he went until you finally clenched, body convulsing with that burning passion you had lusted for for many years.

 

Gasping his name, shrieking, "Captain Aizen!" The exact way he said he wanted to hear. Your body fell limp and numb, hands retracting from his tresses. His own hands still gripped at your waist, and he kept slamming into your exhausted body.

 

And then you felt him spill into you. He got off of your satisfied body, stuffing his divine member back into his pants. His seed was overflowing from in between your thighs, dripping the excess of the sides of your bare thighs. A disappointed expression crossing his handsome face.

 

That was the last coherent memory you had before waking up the next day in a strange room.

 

An all white room with a barren desert landscape.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot, but it's ambiguous ending could let it become more. What do you guys think, because I'd rather focus on my other Aizen fic, but if you guys enjoyed this please let me know. Thank you all so much for reading once again! <3


End file.
